Inuyasha Backstage
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: My sad excuse for humor! Sorry! I just had a spur of the moment idea and wrote this. It sucks to me...but it is slightly funny in some parts...i just emagined what it was like backstage of Inuyasha! Enjoy and review! but no flames cuz i already no it suck


_**Hey Guys! I wanted to make a parody so I did! Im not trying to Insult anyone when I write this! I sware! Sorry Rumiko for the one comment in here! No Affence intended!**_

**Inuyasha Backstage**

**Kagome: Hey you guys! Welcome backstage of Inuyasha! We're all so glad you could come! **

**Sango: We are?**

**Kagome: Sango! **

**Sango: What?!**

**Miroku: Calm down you two! We don't want to give our viewers the wrong idea now do we?**

**Inuyasha: Oh yeah, like you can talk! You play the 'lecherous monk' on the show!**

**Miroku: Yeah and you play the hard headed, sturbbun, two-timeing, jackass!**

**Kagome: GUYS! LAUNGUAGE! WE MIGHT HAVE YOUNG VEIWERS OUT THERE!**

**Inuyasha: WELL KIDS SHOULDN'T BE WATCHING THE SHOW ANYWAY! WE ALWAYS CURSE! Except for you miss prissy pants!**

**Kikyo: Inuyasha! Don't talk to my best friend that way!**

**(ugh, I cant believe I made Kikyo likeable here, kill me please! doges a chair I DIDN'T MEAN LITTERALY!)**

**Kagome: Thanks Kikyo…geez, why did the stupid writer have to make us enimes?**

**Kikyo: I don't know…she said it 'added to the drama' blek**

**Inuyasha: Oh who cares! I get to kiss both of you!**

**Kagome and Kikyo: PERVERT! (SLAP)**

**Inuyasha: OW! Geez! You know I love you both(blek! Cant believe I made him say that, I mean to Kikyo)**

**Kouga: That's okay, you don't have to love them both, I can take Kagome**

**Kagome: Aww! Thanks Kouga kisses on cheek**

**Hojo: Hey Kagome! What'cha doing?**

**Kagome: sigh oh hi Hojo(hehe, they act the same as in the show)**

**Kouga: Kagome you want to go get a coffee?**

**Inuyasha: Oh no you don't! Kagome's my wife!**

**Kouga: pft, only in the show stupid**

**Inuyasha: …still…**

**Kagome: awww! Your jealous!**

**Inuyasha: am not!**

**Kagome: are too!**

**Inuyasha: am not!**

**Kaogme: are too! kisses him now shut up and come on!**

**Inuyasha: in a daze O-okay**

**Kikyo: UNBELIEVABLE! WERE NOT EVEN ACTING RIGHT NOW AND SHE STILL GETS HIM!**

**Hojo: I thought you and Kagome were best friends off set**

**Sango: She only does that to get her fans to like her**

**Kikyo: oh shut up you s# (there's the kikyo were all hate and curse!)**

**Miroku: Hey! Don't talk to her like that**

**Kikyo: Whatever Miroku. HEY NARAKU!**

**Naraku: What is it Kikyo?**

**Kikyo: come on, were going to go get…um…doughnuts…**

**Naraku: uh…o…okay…?**

**OOO**

**Hojo: that was odd…Hey! Yuka, Ayumi, Eri!**

**Eri: Oh hi Hojo!**

**Yuka: Hey there Hojo**

**Ayumi: Yo whats up Hojo?**

**Hojo: You guys want to go to the movies(whats with him and the movies?!)**

**Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri: SURE!**

**OOO**

**Ayame: Hey Kaugra, you seen Kouga around?**

**Kaugra: Hmmm..i think he went out with Kagome and Inuyasha to get coffee or something…geez! These red contacts are killing my eyes!**

**Ayame: Oh ill help you**

**OOO**

**Kanna: takes of her wig to reveal long brunnette straight hair and taks out her contacts to reveal gorgeous blue eyes Hey Kohaku, Hey Souta, Hey Rin! Hey Shippo! **

**Kohaku: Hey…**

**Souta: Hey…**

**Rin: HI KANNA! WANNA GO PLAY JUMP ROPE WITH ME AND SHIPPO?!**

**Kanna: Sure!**

**Souta: Geez…you'd think id get used to how hot Kanna is..**

**Kohaku: Dude!?**

**Souta: What?! You know she's hot!**

**Kohaku: uh no…I don't…first reason…SHES 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!**

**Souta: Oh so what! Inuyasha's 2 years younger than Kikyo and she still likes him!**

**Kohaku: ew…**

**OOO**

**Miroku: Sooo….Sango….**

**Sango: Don't even think about it you lecher!**

**Miroku: Im only a lecher on the show!**

**Sango: THAT'S BULL S& (geez, Sango's personality swapped huh?)**

**OOO**

**Sesshoumaru: Uh…hey Kaugra**

**Kaugra: Oh Hi Sesshoumaru…what do you want? puts her contacts into container, revealing gorgeous brown eyes, and has her hair down, to show middle back wavy brown hair**

**Sesshoumaru: I….uh….I….**

**Kaugra: Oh come on! grabs his hand and drags him outside and down the street to pizza palor**

**Ayame: OH YEAH! LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!**

**Hakkaku: Come on Ayame, we'll take you to the mall!**

**Ginta: yeah sure come on!**

**Ayame: Aw! Thanks you two!**

**OOO**

**Kagome: Do you two have any clue why guys gawk at me when I sit down to get coffee?**

**Inuyasha: Two reasons…1…your famous….**

**Kouga: and two… YOUR HOT!**

**Jakotsu: Inuyasha?...INUYASHA IS THAT YOU!?**

**Inuyasha: OH CRAP! C YA GUYS LATER! AHHHHH!! runs down the street with Jakotsu chasing him**

**Bankotsu: rolls eyes oh hey ther Kagome!...Kouga….glares**

**Kouga: Bankotsu…glares back**

**Kagome: ahem, hi Bankotu! How have you been?**

**Bankotsu: Well…ive been good..playing a dead villian can be tireing**

**Kagome: I bet! But ya know…I did like that one episode where it shows Naraku awakening you**

**Bankotsu: chokes on the coffee hes drinking coughing ahem…**

**Kagome: IM KIDDING! **

**Kouga: good…you scared me for a second there Kagome! I though you liked him!**

**Kagome: Whos to say I don't?!**

**Bankotsu: Seriously?!**

**Kagome:…..no….**

**Bankotsu: ….damn….well I got to get going…I need to go catch Jakotsu before…uh…he **_**does**_** anything to Inuyasha (EEEEEWWWWW!)**

**Kagome: yeah, ill go catch Inuyasha, he'll come to me**

**inuyasha runs down street screaming holding his wig in his hands, letting his black hair flow behind him, his shirt seems to have been torn off (EW! I mean the fact it says **_**torn **_**off…fit the pieces together then youll see what I mean….shivers)**

**Inuyasha: KAGOME! HELP ME!**

**Kagome: 'Kay! grabs him and kisses him **

**Jakotsu: stops chasing him Damn it! He's taken!**

**Inuyasha: Thanks Kagome**

**Kagome: I aint done yet!**

**Inuyasha: Okay…take as long as you need…(WHOO!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Okay, I know this was retarded as hell…it was my lame excuse at humor! DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**NO BAD REVIEW PLEASE! THOSE DRAG ME DOWN! IF YOU WANT MORE GOOD STORIES I NEED GOOD REVIEWS TO MOTIVATE ME! Get it? Got It? Good! Well I at least hope you sorta kinda thought it was funny. I know I probably made some Sango fans mad…cus I messed with her personality…sorry I had to do it! I wanted some of the charecters to act OOC. Some still in character, like Kagome and Inuyasha for instence were still in character, and Kouga I guess, as well as Jakotsu, ya know…Idk what possesd me to put him in this.. i knew id be funny if him and Inuyasha got in the same room so…anyway! REVIEW!...PLEASE?**_

_**-Inuyashas Daughter 15**_


End file.
